Fallacious
by Carnadeite
Summary: For Karin-Mikkadhira's Challenge; Severable. Based on Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly. 2 of 7. Apakah menunggumu itu sebuah dosa? Apakah menginginkan keabadian bersamamu itu adalah hal yang ditentang para Dewa? Yae, jawablah. Apakah salah bila aku tetap percaya bahwa kita akan selamanya bersama?


**Disclaimer**; Fatal Frame II; Crimson Butterfly belongs to Project Zero and Tecmo. Saya sendiri tidak mendapat keuntungan materil atas pembuatan fanfic ini.

**Rate**; T

**Warning [s]**;Typo [s]_, deathchara, no feeling_, _R-U-S-H, _pemilihan genre yang salah—lagi, PoV orang pertama—Sae Kurosawa.

**Genre**; Angst—yang tidak terasa.

**Characters**; Yae Kurosawa and Sae Kurosawa.

**Dedicated for**;

—Karin-Mikkadhira's Challenge; Severable [Seven Weeks for Seven Drabble] with Aoi Yuu Namikawa and Karin-Mikkadhira herself. 2 of 7; Angst.

—Fatal Frame II; Crimson Butterfly, game yang telah memberikan banyak inpirasi, yang plot dan _ending_-nya membuatku sukses menangis histeris. Project Zero, _i sincerely love this masterpiece_!

**Words Count**; 999 words [_without disclaimer, author note_, etc].

Selamat membaca~!

.

.

.

* * *

"**Fallacious**"

* * *

.

.

.

Senja telah tiba di desa kecil ini. Seiring dengan pulangnya sang mentari ke peraduannya, semburat kemerahan pun mulai muncul menghiasi langit. Sinar lembutnya membungkus hutan yang mengelilingi desa ini. Membuat dedaunan tampak berkilau dari kejauhan—membuat hutan terasa begitu hidup. Begitu pula dengan desa ini. Desa terasa begitu hidup ketika mata melihat ke luar jendela dan mendapati jalanan yang menghubungkan setiap rumah tengah dihiasi senyum dan tawa warga yang saling menyapa.

Bagiku, sore ini Desa Minakami nampak elok. Namun bukan berarti kemarin-kemarin desa ini terlihat biasa saja atau bagaimana, tapi ... sore ini, entah mengapa ada perasaan berbeda yang melingkupi hatiku.

Aku meremas ujung kimono putihku, melirik resah ke arah jalanan. Berharap menemukan sosok yang sejak kemarin malam kutunggu kedatangan_nya_.

_ Tok tok, _

"Kurosawa-_san_, Anda ada di dalam?" Sebuah suara serak terdengar dari balik pintu. Aku beranjak dari pinggir jendela untuk membukakan pintu yang sebenarnya tidak dikunci itu. Namun, agak lama aku melakukannya karena langkahku terhambat oleh kaki kiriku yang masih terluka sejak _insiden_ kemarin malam. Pintu telah dibuka dan mataku menemukan seorang pendeta berdiri di ambang pintu. Tatapannya menusuk tajam.

"Anda tidak kabur lagi rupanya." Pendeta itu melirikku, kemudian berbalik dan melangkah, "Ritual akan diadakan sebentar lagi. Mari ikuti saya, Kurosawa-_san_."

"A-ano," sahutku ragu. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan, namun rasanya enggan sekali menatap matanya yang seakan siap melemparku ke jurang kapan saja. Tapi kali ini aku memberanikan diri. "Apakah Yae sudah kembali?"

"Tidak."

Aku tidak puas dengan jawabannya. Namun, aku tidak berkomentar. Pertanyaan itu mungkin hanya bentuk dari ketakutanku—padahal aku sudah mempunyai jawaban yang lebih benar. Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan ini dan mengikutinya, aku melirik ke arah jendela. Sekilas, mataku menerawang ke sela-sela awan, berharap sebuah wajah dengan rambut hitam pendek yang membingkainya akan muncul.

"Yae akan kembali ke sini. Iya, kan?"

Langit sore yang memesona itu tak menjawab. Pintu ditutup dan aku mulai berjalan di lorong yang gelap.

Dalam kesunyian yang menyesakkan ini, aku terus berharap akan terdengarnya suara pintu yang digeser, tanda kepulangannya. Dalam kegelapan yang menakutkan ini, aku ingin bayangan adikku—Yae—muncul dan menggenggam erat jemariku yang mulai kaku.

Namun, hingga aku tiba di gua bawah tanah yang akan membawaku ke tempat ritual itu diadakan, aku sama sekali tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaannya. Para pendeta dan **mouner*** sudah berada di sana. Tidak ada penduduk yang datang karena memang **Ritual Crimson Butterfly*** ini memang bukan tontonan umum.

Tentu saja, siapa pula yang ingin menonton acara pembunuhan?

Semua penduduk sudah tahu bahwa ada yang akan dibunuh malam ini. Tapi, tidak ada yang berusaha menghentikan ritual ini. Para pendeta _suci_ itu berlindung di balik kata 'adat'—berkata bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan itu demi kepentingan desa. Demi masa depan desa. Demi mereka.

Bukan untuk kami—yang melakukan ritual itu.

Bukan untuk Yae—yang harus membunuhku. Bukan pula untukku—yang akan dibunuh oleh adikku sendiri.

Tapi, aku tidak peduli soal kenyataan bahwa aku yang akan dibunuh dalam ritual malam ini. Sungguh, aku tidak peduli. Di saat orang lain menganggap keadaanku dan Yae—yang sebagai satu-satunya anak kembar yang tersisa di desa ini—sebagai suatu kutukan, aku merasa keadaan ini adalah anugrah dari _Kami-sama_.

Ritual ini menawarkan sesuatu yang kubutuhkan—**keabadian** bersama saudariku. Walaupun untuk mendapatkannya aku harus menempuh kematian—kurasa itu sepadan.

Gila, memang. Tapi, asalkan aku bisa bersama dengan Yae, aku rasa kematian bukanlah hal yang mesti ditakuti.

Hanya saja ... Yae meninggalkanku. Membuat ketakutan itu menjalar di setiap bagian tubuhku, membuat tidurku diliputi rasa ragu.

Semuanya hampir sempurna, sebenarnya. Namun Itsuki menghancurkan segalanya. Lelaki berambut aneh itu telah mencuci otak Yae sampai adik kecilku itu memutuskan untuk kabur dari desa, kabur dari ritual, kabur dari keabadian yang ada di depan mata, kabur dari janji yang telah ia buat, dan kabur darik—

Ah, tidak. Yae tidak akan meninggalkanku.

Oke, kemarin dia memang meninggalkanku. Aku gagal meyakinkannya untuk tetap tinggal. Dia mengikuti saran Itsuki, mengajakku kabur dari desa. Malam itu, langkahnya begitu cepat hingga aku tertinggal. Aku tidak mau ditinggalkan olehnya, pun tak mau melepas keabadian yang ada di depan mata.

Dan aku percaya ia tidak akan meninggalkanku. Aku percaya ia akan selalu bersamaku—selamanya.

Maka, aku menjatuhkan diriku, sengaja membuat kaki kiriku terluka—berharap ia akan menoleh dan berhenti berlari. Namun yang kulihat hanyalah punggungnya yang semakin menjauh ditelan kegelapan malam. Tidak bisa kuraih.

Dan aku tak perlu meraihnya.

Karena Yae akan kembali—pasti.

.

.

Para pendeta sudah menghentakkan tongkat mereka. Membuat bunyi 'dak dak' yang memantul di dinding gua. Ritual akan segera dimulai.

Aku melirik ke belakang. Namun yang ada hanyalah kegelapan yang pekat.

"Apa yang kautunggu, Kurosawa? Segera laksanakan ritual itu." Salah satu pendeta mendekatiku sembari mengangsurkan sebuah tali dan menunjuk kayu yang disiapkan di atas lubang Hellish Abyss. Bukan menunjuk sebuah batu di pinggirnya**[0]****.**

"Aku menunggu Yae," jawabku tegas.

"Dia-tidak-akan-datang." Pendeta itu mencengkram lenganku. Pendeta lainnya memasangkan tali itu dileherku. Aku meronta sekuat yang kubisa. _Mereka sudah gila! Gila! Gila! __**Gila**__!_

Dan di detik selanjutnya aku mendapati diriku digantung di atas Hellish Abyss. Gelombang rasa sakit itu kembali menerpaku. Leherku terasa sakit. Sangat sakit hingga membuatku sesak. Mataku terus membelalak menahan sakit dan bisa kurasakan fokusnya semakin berantakan.

Tapi pada detik itu aku masih bisa melihat—menyadari bahwa Yae tidak muncul di manapun.

Aku tidak peduli dengan sabit _Shinigami_ yang sudah menempel di leherku. Bagiku, rasa sakit menjelang kematian ini tidak artinya dibandingkan dengan rasa sesak dalam dada kala menyadari Yae tidak pernah kembali. Ini salah. Seharusnya aku sekarang berbaring di batu itu, bukan tergantung di tali ini. Seharusnya jemari Yae-lah yang melingkari leherku, bukan tali yang serat-seratnya mencoba membunuhku.

Seharusnya** kau **yang** membunuhku, YAE!** Bukan para pendeta itu!

Sebulir air mata lolos dari kelopak mataku. Rasa sakit, kecewa, marah, sedih ... semuanya bercampur aduk.

Apakah menunggumu itu sebuah dosa? Apakah menginginkan keabadian bersamamu itu adalah hal yang ditentang para Dewa? Yae, jawablah. Apakah salah bila aku tetap percaya bahwa kita akan selamanya bersama? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?

Keabadian ...?

Apakah salah bila aku mengharapkan itu?

.

—**Dak**!

Tali terputus.

.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya,**[1]**

tidak ada kupu-kupu merah yang muncul dari Hellish Abyss.**[2]**

**.**

—**Selesai**—

.

.

**Note**;

**Ritual Crimson Butterfly***; Sebuah ritual yang berlangsung sepuluh tahun sekali dimana dalam ritual tersebut dua orang kakak-adik yang kembar digunakan untuk mencegah munculnya 'The Repentance' dengan cara; sang 'adik' harus mencekik 'kakak'nya sampai mati, kemudian mayatnya dilempar ke Hellish Abyss.

**Mouner*; **Semacam orang yang dibutuhkan dalam ritual untuk melempar mayat persembahan ke dalam Hellish Abyss. Matanya dijahit supaya tidak bisa melihat Hellish Abyss.

[0]; Batu yang dimaksud itu adalah batu tempat dimana sang 'kakak' dicekik oleh 'adik'nya.

**[1]**; Ini kali kedua hal ini terjadi. Sebelumnya, hal ini terjadi pada Itsuki-Mitsuki.

**[2]**: Tidak adanya kupu-kupu merah yang keluar dari Hellish Abbys menyatakan kalau persembahan tidak diterima. Dengan kata lain, Ritual Crimson Butterfly telah gagal dan karena ini yang kedua kalinya ritual gagal, 'The Repentance'/kegelapan akan muncul dan tidak bisa dihindari lagi. :'((((

**Deite's Notes; **

Ha-halo, kembali bertemu dengan Deite disini! Duh, setelah bersusah payah mengetik, akhirnya fic ini selesai juga! Hasilnya? Eng ... bisa dilihat sendiri; kurang memuaskan dan entah kenapa setelah saya baca, saya nggak ngerasa _feel_-nya sama sekali. Padahal, kematian Sae yang sia-sia itu menurut saya _angst_ banget tapi dalam fic ini saya gagal menyampaikannya dengan maksimal. Saya tau ini alurnya _rush_ banget dan bener-bener mepet ke batas 1000 words. Ah ... mengecewakan. ;_;

Dan untuk detail canon-nya, Deite udah lupa banget—sudah 3 tahun berlalu sejak Deite main game ini. Jadi ... Deite lupa; Sae itu dibunuh dulu baru digantung atau digantung hidup-hidup? Tapi kali ini Deite ambil yang digantung hidup-hidup. Selain yang ini, Deite nggatau di sebelah mana lagi _miss_-nya. Walaupun udah minta bantuan ZeroWiki, pasti tetep aja ada _miss_. Dan karena koneksi dan waktu yang terbatas, Deite nggak bisa _search_ detail lebih jauh.

Mohon koreksi atas berbagai kesalahan dan saya meminta maaf pada penggemar game ini karena telah mempersembahkan fic yang sangat tidak maksimal. Untuk Karin, i-ini setorannya. Maaf nggak memuaskan—lagi. /

Terimakasih telah membaca, silahkan review bila berkenan~

—C**a**rna**deit****e**.


End file.
